


smut one-shots ★

by bunnybyakuya



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gen, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybyakuya/pseuds/bunnybyakuya
Summary: requests: closed!please come and comment and i'll do your request to the best of my ability ★rules on the first page!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 26
Kudos: 17





	1. rules & requests ★

Forever I've been wanting to practice my smut writing, so I thought know would be a good time! I have some certain rules to go over but I'd like to go over that please never be embarrassed to ask for certain fetishes/rare pairs. If I'm uncomfortable with it, I'll just delete the comment. You can even ask on the guest mode, I'll still do them! 

**Now, onto some simple rules;**

_TRIGGER WARNING FOR R*PE MENTION_

I will NOT do any hardcore rape or abuse fetishes, I will NOT do pregnancy/breeding fetishes (for my own, personal reasons) and I will NOT do any incest/paedophilia/bestiality fetishes. I'm still debating on scat/vomit/piss fanfics, they make me uncomfortable to an extent but I might write them if you ask nicely. I'm happy to do some solo character fanfictions with masturbation scenes. Only a max of three characters per ask! 

I will NOT do any of the characters from DRV3, DR3 AND UDG. I don't particularly enjoy writing these characters and I am unsure of the ages of the DRV3 characters. All of the characters in THH and SDR2 are over eighteen, due to time skips and memory loss. Again, NO DRV3. No Kokichi Oma, No Shuichi, No Kaede etc. Please do not comment asking for these. I will also not do Junko Enoshima, sorry. 

If you want a specific character to be on top or a certain character to be submissive, please specify this. 

The majority of this will be PWP (porn without plot) so don't expect a whole story! They are one-shots and can be anywhere in between 1,000 - 3,000 words, depending on the ship, characters and situation. The waiting time for fanfictions depends on how busy I am and how motivated I am, easily could be a few days to a few weeks. Again, I'm sorry about this but I have things to do. Though, not much.

 **SHIPS I WILL DO ⮞** Anything but the ones mentioned below. I love rarepairs!

 **SHIPS I WON'T DO** ⮞ Any Junko Enoshima ships, Byakuya Togami/Touko Fukawa 

The one-shots will usually be "first come, first serve" but if there's something I really like the sound of, I might push it forward in the queue. 

**If requests do not meet guidelines, they will be deleted without judgement.**

PSA: I'm from the UK and I use UK English, not American English. I will be using "trousers/leggings/shorts," not "pants," etc. Just google them.


	2. one: komaeda/hinata

It had taken longer for Nagito to wake up than Hajime. He assumed it was because Nagito had come to more physical harm than Hajime, who was acknowledged as a "survivor." Which, personally, he believed was a dense thing. All of his classmates were living and breathing, just... damaged. 

Nagito was sat on the edge of his bed, legs curled under a delicate blanket the Future Foundation had supplied them both with. They'd been restricted to these rooms, the cream decorated walls and the red drapes that concealed on-lookers glancing in, more than keeping the people inside gazing out. The television was on, humming unobtrusively in the background as Hajime reclined back on the headrests, huffing out his sorrows instead of complaining to Nagito. 

Speaking of the boy, he looked dreadfully weakened and fatigued at the end of the bed. Misty eyes with fluttering eyelashes became half-lidded and weeping with tiredness and his fluffed hair - no matter how disordered it appeared normally - seemed to have gotten even worse from his week-long sleep. Nagito glimpsed up towards him. 

"Hinata-kun...?" He murmured, elevating his head to acknowledge the brunette who was thoughtfully watching over him, "Are you okay?"

Hajime hummed, "I'm fine," he muttered, watching Nagito roll his shoulders and wince as the bones sounded in their sockets, "You've looked better..." Hajime trailed off his words because, honestly, he hadn't ever seen Nagito look any better than a ghost, with his pale skin and purple, deep eye bags. Though, like a spirit, he was as equally enticing. 

Nagito gave a breathy chuckle and choked on his laugh, "Ah... I'm just a little sore," he pauses to rub his shoulder, the blanket slumping from enclosed around him like a shawl and exposing the baggy, black t-shirt he'd be forced to sleep in, due to the lack of new clothes in the post-apocalyptic world, "I think sleeping for so long does that to you, you know?"

Hajime tilted his head at the boy, giggling so openly about something that provoked him more further trauma than anything he'd experienced before. Nagito was exceptional, even now, when the killing game was over. His movements were so sensitive, wrapping fingers throughout white hair to draw the tangled knots out of it. Slowly, Nagito pushed himself up the side of the bed to relax next to Hajime, stretching limbs across the mattress as he leant back to the pillows. They were surprisingly soft, as though they had been loaded with feathers.

Hajime watched Nagito nestle into the blankets, smoothing one hand against the blankets and touching the tips of his fingers to Hajime's legs. He glanced up at him.

"I'm so tense, Hinata-kun..." He murmured, fingers tracing around Hajime's leg. 

Hajime swallowed, allowing Nagito's hands to travel further upwards the leg, clutching at the soft fabric of his pyjamas. There's a flick of his waistband and Nagito's pale hand is closer to his skin, leaving goosebumps against Hajime's thighs. 

"Can I, Hinata-kun?" Nagito drawled out, leaning forward more aggressively. Hajime gave a small nod, desperate and small while in the view of some great beast that'd thrust their needs upon him. Although it wasn't thrust, it was something softer than that, gentle stroking in the form of Nagito's hand touching the hardening skin of his cock. 

Nagito wrapped his fingers around the base of Hajime, his stomach clenching as the hand started to move upwards to slide one finger across the slit of Hajime's length. He strokes with a firm grasp, travelling up and down with rhythm before Nagito smears a bead of pre-cum down on the underside. Wordlessly, Nagito tugs down Hajime's pyjama bottoms and peels back the waistband of his boxers, watching his cock spring upwards in front of his eyes. 

"A-ah... Komaeda," Hajime gasps as Nagito leans over Hajime, pushing the brunette's legs open and slipping between them, eyes glinting with mischief at the other. 

Nagito gives a closed-eye smile, "Hush, Hinata-kun," he whispers, taking the head of Hajime's length into his mouth. Heat flushes through Hajime's cheeks as the lucky student glances upwards through trembling eyelashes. His thighs spasm as Nagito licks from the base and Hajime's hand reaches for hair, combing through the white cloud with increasing need. 

Hajime closes his eyes, leaning his head back and still feeling Nagito's tongue daub the head of his cock with determination. He drags his hand through his own hair, pushing the sweat through it. 

A small noise exits his lips, from pain and pleasure, as Nagito takes him in and lets his teeth add a light pressure around Hajime. His hips jerk needily, pushing himself deeper into Nagito throat as the man makes a contented moan that vibrates against him and causes cum to leak from the aching head of his cock. Hajime groaned, going back to tugging at Nagito's hair.

"Komaeda..." Hajime stumbles on his word, "I-I'm gonna.. a-ah," his back arches as the clenching in his stomach reaches tenfold, his hips thrusting forward with a cry as the tension in his body is released through him and into Nagito's mouth.

Lips come off him with a satisfying pop and Nagito pushes himself forward, onto his knees, "Are you staying there, Hinata-kun?" 

Hajime swallows, cock aching for release, "I don't mind... you know," he hesitates as Nagito's eyes glance up towards him, "You can call me Hajime if you want."

Nagito lets out a hum, happy, releasing Hajime's hand long enough for the brunette to lean over and open the drawers. Tucked into one corner, mixed with tissues and paperwork that Makoto Naegi had handed to him when he woke up, was a small bottle of lube he kept hidden from view. Nagito plucked it out of his hands and undid the cap, pushing the contents in the bottle onto his outstretched middle and index finger. 

Something quivered inside of Hajime. He'd been so frightened of people for so long, in the 'killing game' where he couldn't trust anyone, that this sudden change of scenery, the quick introduction of intimacy into his life drove him wild. 

As Hajime pondered, staring at Nagito's changing facial expression, the other man had lowered his fingers to his entrance, pushing them inside slowly, whimpering as he poked himself open with two fingers. He scissored himself carefully - prodding upwards and moaning at the intrusion - and let himself widen, ready for Hajime to reassure himself and enter his hole.

He removed the fingers slowly and gripped the bottle of lube again, emptying the contents into his hands and warming it up by wrapping it in his palms. Nagito took his hands and pressed them onto Hajime's cock, lubing it up softly in preparation. Hajime's lower stomach tingled once again as he felt tension build up inside of him and - if Nagito wasn't careful - Hajime supposed he would ejaculate once more before the main event had even begun. 

Nagito rose upwards, resting himself over Hajime's cock before lowering himself onto it. A gentle moan escaped his quivering lips and Hajime found Nagito's hair tickling the side of his cheek as the lucky student rested his forehead on Hajime's shoulder.

"O-oh... Hajime..." He murmured, as Hajime began to jerk his hips upwards to meet Nagito's bouncing thighs. 

Hajime took time to hold Nagito's legs and back, snuggling him close to his chest. He smelt like fresh laundry and warm cookies with milk at bedtime. He felt gentle and soft, like cuddling under the blankets with your favourite tv show in the background. A soothing calmness washed over Hajime. Nagito felt like home. Nagito felt familiar and someone there in this harsh world they'd been forced into.

"Hajime...! Oh, my god..." Nagito gasped as the movements speed began increasing, the thrusts being accompanied by the slaps of damp flesh against one another instead of the softness before. Something fizzed inside of Hajime, like a firework ready to burst and go off and he was sure Nagito felt the same way, maybe even more if his groans and whimpers directly into Hajime's ear could be judged.

Hajime went first, throwing his head back so it crashed against the bed frame with a gasp as he burst, stars entering his vision as he came inside of Nagito. Nagito followed shortly after, moaning into Hajime's ear and the thrusting slowed and came to the last stop. 

"Mmm... I love you, Hajime..." Nagito said, lazily, letting Hajime fall out from inside of him and he fell to the man's side.

"A-ah..." Hajime stuttered, the pinches of his cheeks turning red as Nagito gave a soft smile up at him, "I supposed... I quite like you too, Nagito." 


End file.
